


For a Single Night

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hemipenis, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A self-indulgent Aldrea/Esplin smut fic that isn't quite so violent.In the throes of heat, Aldrea finds herself stumbling onto a path that may very well leave her with more than just satisfaction.





	For a Single Night

I leaned against the tree in front of me, stroking myself with my tail. Pleasure runs through my body as wetness smears across my tail with each grind. I had gone into heat and I needed to figure out a way to relieve myself.  
  
I didn’t  hear him as he dropped from the tree. I didn’t even hear him as he slinked up behind me and pinned me against the tree.  
  
“Well, well, what could we have here?” His strong, bark smelling breath hits my nose as he leans over me.  
  
I squirm for a moment but find myself some how… getting more aroused. I felt a moment of disgust at my feelings.  
  
<Filth!> I snap, kicking back but he stops me with his leg that pinned my knee against the other. A laugh escapes him before he runs his claws slowly up to my throat, gripping it.  
  
“It looks like you were pleasuring yourself. You’re the filth here andalite.” Though he was degrading me, yet again I feel delight. I knew it was my season making me feel like this. I was practically going wild from it.  
  
<Release me->  
  
“Do you wish to be sated?” His breath tickles my ear as he speaks. My hearts nearly stopped as I realized what he was offering.  
  
<E-Excuse me? Are you asking to mate with me?> I couldn’t keep the shock out of my voice at this point. I was beyond surprised to hear it. What in the great skies made him even _want_ to offer that? Does he really think I was that crazy  
  
“Let’s just say this is a mutual feeling. My host had reached his own season and it’s becoming quite the pain trying to ignore his lust. I need an outlet that isn’t my hand before I explode. So how about it andalite? One night, we throw away our differences and just lose ourselves in lust.” He slowly begins releasing me as I fall silent.  
  
This could very well be what I needed. After all it wasn’t like we were doing it as mates anyway and I could morph away any damages I get from it. But it was utterly morally corrupt. I was betraying everyone and the cause. But if only I knew…  
  
<You speak not a word of this to anyone.> I couldn't believe I was seriously considering it. But I knew that if I didn't take care of this soon I would probably be in a very sorry state. Just one night after all...  
  


Just another secret to be kept...  
  
"I could die if anyone found out." He laughs as his claws clench down on my fingers. "So you have my word. I will tell no one of this."

* * *

  
  
He pinned me firmly against a tree, breath bathing my neck as he slowly runs his tongue from my shoulder up to my ear. My stomachs turned as his hands wandered along my sides and over my chest. But I did not fear this yeerk, I had simply made a pact with him.  
  
For a single night we will throw away our differences and engage in a lust laden night. We both were betraying each other’s people but there wasn’t much else I could do. Dak couldn’t help because he simply wasn’t mature enough to engage in these acts. The other hork-bajir weren’t intelligent enough to understand either.

 

After all, a female’s heat without something to curb it is a terrible thing.  
  
For a female, we are given a single shot once we reach full reproductive maturity. This curbs the flood of hormones to the brain when we ovulate and prevents a female from losing reason. My mother told me that once upon a time, females were reluctant to produce offspring because of how painful it was. So nature rectified this by giving us a hormonal boost that completely clouded reason and destroyed all thought.  
  
“Aldrea, Aldrea. My sweet Aldrea.” He cooed delightfully. His hands gripped at my hips as he gently nips my ear. I breathe in his heady scent as my own fingers curled around his own. His claws left a scratch on my chest making me suck in a breath through my nostrils.  
  
<Careful yeerk, I could remove that head of your’s if I please.> I snapped at him, my back legs already feeling like they were about to give out. He was just teasing me at this point. Of course he would, he just wanted to torture me first it would seem.  
  
“Let me enjoy this Aldrea.” His breath was hot against my throat as he nuzzles just under my chin with the tip of his beak. His body pressed firmly against my back as he wraps his arms around me. He begins rocking his hips gently against mine.  
  
That simple movement alone made my whole body shake. For a moment I was thrusting back of my own accord covering his groin with fluids. He gently grabs my hips as he pulls away from me. I could hear his breath shuddering as he lightly holds my hips still.  
  
I looked back at him with a stalk eye, annoyed. But he simply smiles back, claws lightly squeezing my supple flesh.  
  
“Aldrea please try to be patient. I want to feel _every_ inch of you before I make you mine.” His tongue swipes around his maw as he leans into me. I tossed my head back as he suddenly begins to grind himself into me again. His hands wandered slowly over my haunches then slowly up my back before coming to rest on my chest as he leans forward.  
  
His fingers splayed out across my pectorals as he nips my ear with a chuckle. “You are so beautiful Aldrea, if only you would just become my host. I would love you like this every night.”  
  
Normally that would’ve angered me beyond comprehension but in the state I was in, it made me arch my back into his stomach. I could feel my excitement mounting as he continues to rock against me, teasing me.  
  
My reasoning was fading away as I rest my cheek against the tree trunk, eyes becoming heavy lidded. I couldn’t care anymore, I needed this so badly. Even if it was some filthy creature like this, I couldn’t care any longer. Anything to rid myself of this deep aching feeling in my loins. Anything to become clear headed again.  
  
Just for one night, I will sin.

 

“Aldrea.” He murmurs lightly, tongue slipping around my ear as he pulls his hips away. I let out an annoyed snort, thrusting my hips against his again.  
  
<Stop it. Just mate with me already.> I groan, feeling him pull away. He slowly runs his fingers over my lower ribcage before running them down my thigh. Suddenly they slip up under my tail.  
  
An electric shock ran through my body as pleasure sang within me. I arched against him, stalks rolling back against my head while I looked to the sky. He had hardly touched it but yet that was almost enough to send me over that edge.  
  
“Ah, you’re just about ready.” I didn’t miss the sadistic grin he was giving me while he lifts my tail. I knew that he wasn’t going to insert his phallus just yet. I knew that he was going to milk every moment of this, torturing me with pleasure.  
  
“Spread your back legs Aldrea.” He breathes out, pushing my tail off to the side. I do as he says without question.  
  
<What are you doing now yeerk?> I lean heavily against the tree as he rests his hands on my thighs. I nearly jump as one hand slips up again between my legs before lightly running over my swollen, moist labia.  
  
<Ah!> I couldn’t help the mental wave I released as he places his fingers on each side of my labia. Cool air hits my insides as he spreads them apart, revealing my inner walls to him. I should’ve been embarrassed that he was exposing me like this but I couldn’t care less.  
  
“My, my… I have read about andalite reproduction but I hadn’t realized that females really did turn bright blue down here. It’s almost memorising.” He sighs, leaning down towards me. I was a bit off put by what he said. Since when was he able to do that? Where did he get such information?  
  
My back legs suddenly collapse as he shoves a finger deep into my vagina. He catches me with an arm while letting out a laugh. His eyes glitter with amusement while he slips out his finger. Another wave of delight escapes my mind as the tip of his claw barely brushes against my exposed clitoris.  
  
“Oh dear, really that sensitive? It’s rather interesting to say the least. Just some hormones made you into a waton little _breeder_.” My eyestalks widened, barely registering his words. I watched as he lifts his fluid covered finger to his nose, before sniffing it. He swipes his tongue across his finger a few times before sighing again. His expression was one of pleasure.

 

<What are you _doing_ yeerk? > That was… odd. Why did he just stick something that was covered in my bodily fluids into his mouth?  
  
“It’s very sweet Aldrea.” He pulls his finger out of his mouth, a string of saliva following after. It breaks apart as he puts his hand back on my ass.  
  
<Yes but why did you consume it?> I nervously watch as he gently rubs the base of my tail, just above my anus. A light shudder runs down my spine while I force myself to stay standing.  
  
Without warning he suddenly shoves his whole finger back into my vagina before slowly pulling it in and out. I let out a thought-cry while my vaginal muscles clench down firmly on his finger. My mind goes blank as I was thrown off the edge and head first into a pool of pleasure ridden hormones.  
  
When I came back up, I found myself being held up by the sub-visser. It took me a few moments before I finally could stand again. But the feelings after were tremendously pleasurable.  
  
Was that what an orgasm is like?  
  
<Again…> I muttered, delighted at the feeling. My body wanted more of what ever happened and I knew that he could give it to me. I was glad to see that he was more than willing to give it to me.  
  
“Lean against the tree then.” His gaze was greedily settled on my haunches, his fingers lightly rubbing them. I suck in a breath before leaning forward against the tree, back legs spreading.  
  
Once again, he slips a finger inside then another before carefully spreading my walls apart as he begins to thrust them in and out. I closed my eyes, my vaginal walls gently clinging to his fingers.  
  
“Is this pleasing you?” He asks, looking up from what he was doing. I could tell by his expression that he already knew the answer but I was a bit surprised that he would even ask. This yeerk was certainly strange.  
  
<Of course you fool, just continue.> I snipped hazily, slowly starting to rock my hips up against his fingers.  
  
He continued to slide his fingers in and out of me in a similar fashion as a phallus but something about it wasn’t satisfying enough. His fingers did a good job but I wanted something bigger. Something more _fulfilling._  
  
He seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
“Aldrea, how about I give you something a little bit more substantial?” He slowly slips his fingers out of me, carefully rubbing them against my clitoris as he does. My body trembles in delight at the sensation.  
  
<Mate with me already. Please, I… I…> I felt his arms wrap around me as he leans forward. His breath warmed my cheek while he pulled his hips up against mine. I felt no erection but I had no clue if hork-bajir even had a phallus.  
  
“How could I deny a request like that?” He chuckled lightly, hands slipping up to my own. He intertwined his fingers with mine before holding them tight. As he rests his chin on my shoulder, I felt a sense of being protected, almost loved. I knew it was simply the hormones making me think like this, but I did feel some sort of affection.  
  
“I’m going to start then.” He breathes out slowly as he rocks his hips against mine, carefully grinding himself against me. At first I thought that hork-bajir really didn’t have penises but that thought was quickly chased away as I felt something parting my labia with each thrust, going in further.  
  
Slowly I was starting to get filled with something large, far larger than his fingers. My breath hitched as spines lightly scratched along my vagina while it continued to be stretched inch by inch. I couldn’t help myself as I thrust back, to help him along more quickly.  
  
“You look lovely Aldrea. That expression…” He trails off, cheek brushing against mine. An electric tingle runs through my brain at the contact. He probably didn’t know, but that was a very deep kiss he was giving me.  
  
<It feels… good.> I curl my tail over his back as his fingers tightened around me. I could hear an odd warbling sound coming from his throat in response.  
  
Suddenly he hits up against my slightly opened cervix, unable to go any further. The sensation causes me to tip my head back, exposing my throat to him. He takes the chance to lick and nuzzle it while he starts pulling out again.

 

This was it, I gave up my first mating to a yeerk. What a fine female I have become it would seem.  
  
“It’s so… tight. It’s not wanting me to leave.” I could tell he was muttering to himself. But that did make me feel a moment of delight. Delight at the fact I was pleasing him.  
  
The pace continued at a slow one until Esplin decided that it was time to go faster. Soon enough our hips were slamming together as I put effort into thrusting back against him. My body was practically ravaged by pleasure, drawing me closer and closer to that end.  
  
The wet sounds of our love making mixed with the cries of the sub-visser was the music to our lust ridden night.  
  
<I think… I feel… I…> I couldn’t find the words to describe the rising feeling inside of me. It was like a tide slowly rising up onto the shore, threatening to over take it. It was like everything was coming to a final climax.  
  
“So am I.” He hisses through gritted teeth, his thrusts starting to become noticeably uneven. I lean back, wrapping my arms around his neck while he lapped at my ear. I rocked against him, trying to bring myself to that final end.  
  
His orgasm came hot and sticky inside of me, coating my inner walls with fertile seed of the wrong species. It was him biting down on my ear, drawing blood from it as he clasped at me that sent me over the edge.  
  
<ESPLIN!> I cried out as my whole world became white while my body stiffened and shook. His strong arms helped me stand as he cooed into my ear until my orgasm was slowly waning.  
  
But just as I thought he would pull out, he suddenly lifts me up. I let out a startled thought wave while my tail stiffens against his back. He turns me over in one simple move before dropping us both to the ground. The pain of hitting my back against the ground made me cry out.

  
I realize in this position we could look at each other face to face. Something about that was _very_ thrilling for me.  
  
“I want you Aldrea, I want you more than this. I want you to be my host. I want to know you. I want you to know me. I want you to be _mine.”_ He begins to nibble along my neck as he pulls out. This was the first time I noticed something odd about his tool.  
  
_There were no one but_ **_two_ ** _penises._  
  
They both were conical shaped with spines running up the sides. One was already starting to deflate but the other was still hard.  
  
<Just mate with me!> I cried, realizing that he was going at it again. My body was certainly ready for what he had to give.  
  
“Aldrea!” He thrusts in the still hard penis into me. We both cry out at the same time, him with his own voice me with my thoughts. He didn’t even take it slow this time, he immediately starts thrusting at a fast pace.  
  
My body rocks on the ground while I hooked my legs around the base of his tail. I could feel his tail twining with mine as I gazed up at him, panting. His gaze was lustful, but I could also see something else deep within them.  
  
Adoration.  
  
“Become my host.” He gasps, thrusts becoming uneven again. I almost agreed right there but what little reason I had left stopped me. Instead I placed my hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him.  
  
“Aldrea please.” He nibbles along my throat before biting into my shoulder. My lower body arches upwards, sending his shaft into a very pleasurable spot. My mind cries out at the feeling of it before I gripped at his shoulders.  
  
“Aldrea, say yes. Become mine! I will give you pleasure far more than this. There is _so much_ we can accomplish together.” He places his hands on my cheeks, staring straight into my eyes. I could feel him begging me as he pushes deep into my body.  
  
<Esplin pleas-> I was cut short as he hits that same spot again, sending me over the edge the third time this night. <AH! DON’T STOP. I LOVE… I LOVE…>  
  
My brain was sent into overdrive. Feelings of adoration, lust, and love crashed down upon me as I clutched onto the beautiful creature that had given me such pleasure.

 

I was a disgrace, a fool, a harlot, a betrayer.  
  
But I didn’t care, I wouldn’t care. All I wanted was relief.  
  
“Aldrea yes! Yes! Yes! SAY YES!” He practically yelps the last yes as he thrusts in deep, releasing another load deep within me. I toss my head back, gasping.  
  
My orgasm ended but the feelings didn’t disappear. I realized that what had happened at that moment was consider the ‘Illdu’nar’, or the ‘Bonding’. It was a deep emotional connection that forms at the height of pleasure.

 

Some trait that was kept from the past when females needed to bond with their male for the survival of their offspring. Males do the same but females… females can only do it with one male.  
  
I had done it with a yeerk.

 

A yeerk.  
  
Disgust began eating at my insides as the yeerk pulls me against him, rolling us onto our sides. His tongue brushes up and down my neck before he rests his muzzle at the top of my head. My breath slowly came out and I found myself relaxing in his presence.  
  
I should’ve known better than to allow it to happen. To allow myself to bond to him…  
  
I eyes closed for a moment before I opened them again, starting to push away. But he held onto me firmly, one of his blades digging into my arm. I could see the possessive look in his eyes as he held onto me. My heart swayed against my will.  
  
“I take it as no then.” He sighs running a claw up and down my back. My body shivers at the contact but I manage to pull away from him. I needed to leave. I can't be near him anymore after what happened. I wanted to be but I knew it was just my hormones making me like this.    
  
<I would rather die than be infested by you.> I snapped, already getting to my hooves. <Anyway, our deal has been fulfilled. I will be taking my leave.>  
  
He was getting to his feet now, eyes narrowed down at me. “That seer of your’s will never be able to give you what I can give you.”  
  
I pin my ears against my head, frowning at him. <Oh, and what is that?>  
  
“A better life.” He sighs, stretching though I could see the seriousness in his expression.  
  
<Right, being a slave certainly sounds like a better life.> I was turning away, annoyed at him. I start walking away but he suddenly grabs my arm.  
  
“We will be enemies after this Aldrea. Tomorrow, if I catch you, I will take you to be infested.” It was his warning to me. His serious expression made my hearts leap. I felt annoyance that I was finding him so handsome.  
  
<Yes, I realize that. It was for _only_ one night. > I yank my arm away before rubbing the ear he had bitten. I would need to morph and demorph before I returned to Dak. He certainly would question why I was hurt.  
  
“I wish it wasn’t.” He was turning away now, heading off back to the tree he had leapt from when he had found me.  
  
I almost agreed to it but I manage to put a clamp on my thoughts. I didn’t need to go down that path, I didn’t need this yeerk knowing what I felt. He would use it against me for sure.  
  
Without a single good-bye, we both parted ways. He back to his people and mine, back to those who had become my people. We both knew that one day we will cross paths again, but not as lovers but as enemies.

 

But yet I knew that I will still have those underlying feelings for the yeerk. Feelings that would make it that much harder to end the parasite’s pathetic life.


End file.
